


老年人都爱玩宾果

by aliciak, lazulisong



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>translation。翻译。</p><p>        Steve举手：“那时候你在哪儿呢？”他看上去有点怕听到回答。</p><p>        “我正他妈的在地上匍匐前进，希望有谁违法藏了把枪进来能借我用一下，还得小心避开拐杖和氧气罐。那地面，从禁烟令之前就没人拖过！哦，我还一直想着，等到时候警察看见满屋子老兵、一个黑人拿着枪的时候会干出点啥。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	老年人都爱玩宾果

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).
  * A translation of [old people love bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376395) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Steve出任务回来了。大概一切顺利，他在Stark大厦冲了澡、换过衣服，作战服也装在强化袋子里拎回来了，没必须留给Stark维修。不过他看起来还是很累。他将作战服连袋子一起挂进衣橱，放松地长出一口气。

“嘿，”Sam从厨房走过来：“任务怎么样？”

“挺好。”Steve回答：“回来真好。Stark一路都大惊小怪，就因为有个婴儿跟我们一起——Stark明显对婴儿过敏。”

Sam明智地点点头，绝口不提Steve自己去看Jodi （注：是Sam的小侄女）的时候总是小心翼翼保持10英尺距离：“安全回来就好。”

“情况怎么样？——家里。”Steve问道。Sam知道他其实想问的是“Bucky情况怎么样”，不过他起码还假装对其他事有点关心嘛，Sam已经挺满足了。

“不赖，”Sam说：“呃你懂的。你是想听好消息呢，还行的消息呢，还是想听听其余时间都发生啥了？”

“哦天。”

“好吧，还行的消息就是Bucky发现了‘瑜伽裤’这种东西，所以未来因为看到鸡鸡给我带来的创伤至少能降低百分之三十。”Sam说：“好消息是Bucky跟我一起去了退伍军人中心，跟那儿的老兵处的不错。他们还请他参加海外战争退伍军人宾果之夜。”

“Bucky曾经很喜欢玩宾果，”Steve说着，蹬掉靴子，走向起居室。

“Bucky现在也爱玩宾果。”Sam说：“俱乐部里玩宾果的老人也喜欢他。他回家的时候带回来一只马克笔，上头写着‘来试我的宾果笔’；老太太们给他烤饼干，给他讲她们那些孤独的孙辈。”

“哦上帝，”Steve说。

“这本来还没什么。”Sam心累地说：“可这些‘孤独的孙辈’里有一个是个研究什么鬼玩意儿的科学家。”

“我得先坐下，”Steve边说边摸个座位，重重地坐在沙发上。他端起肩膀，好像准备好让谁给他一下子似的：“行了。”

“然后有个二货恐怖组织就觉着，哦，这个科学家唯一的家人就是亲爱的老奶奶啦，我们在宾果之夜上绑架她，科学家就听我们的啦。”

Steve举起手：“这个故事结局是Bucky被捕吗？”

“居然还就真不是。”Sam说：“你知道Natasha喜欢送Bucky陶瓷飞刀吧？反正她就爱干这事，送他能避过金属探测器的刀子。Bucky就站到活动大厅正中——哦对了，那天他没装左臂，因为没有左臂他能收到更多小饼干。然后他说——我只是引用啊——‘嘿混蛋，要么买张卡，要么快滚’。”

Steve捂住脸：“你接着说。”

“坏蛋说‘我不听一根胳膊的废物瞎BB’，Bucky看着他说‘你还没买卡呢’，那家伙说‘老子要把这群老东西都炸上西天，不需要他妈的卡片’。”

Steve举手：“那时候你在哪儿呢？”他看上去有点怕听到回答。

“我正他妈的在地上匍匐前进，希望有谁违法藏了把枪进来能借我用一下，还得小心避开拐杖和氧气罐。那地面，从禁烟令之前就没人拖过！哦，我还一直想着，等到时候警察看见满屋子老兵、一个黑人拿着枪的时候会干出点啥。”

“抱歉，Sam，”Steve说，“我真的很抱歉。”

“不不，后面更精彩。”Sam说：“然后Bucky动了动肩膀，你懂的——”Steve点点头：Bucky一活动肩膀肌肉就说明局势马上就要急转直下了。“——另一个家伙看不过Bucky的样子了，对他举起了枪。等我反应过来的时候，参加过朝鲜战争的战地护士Marilyn已经用越战老兵Fred的四脚拐杖敲上了那家伙的头，枪响了，而Bucky使他妈的陶瓷刀子把那四个蠢货都钉在了墙上或地上。”

“哦我的耶稣。”

“然后Marilyn跟Bucky都坐回去，Bucky让我‘滚过来Wilson，我花5美元给你买卡不是让你浪费的’，Annette没完没了地报警直到警察啥啥的全过来了。”

“真希望我还能喝醉，”Steve说。

“哦，这就不劳你费心了。”Sam说：“我会连你那份一起喝的。不如你现在就把你的黑卡给我吧——反正你也回来了，我今天晚上可要……”

“是啊，”Steve悲伤地说，“我猜也是。”他从口袋里摸出信用卡扔给Sam。

Bucky从楼梯旁探个头：“Steve。”现在他仍然很难表达出喜爱亲近的语气，不过Sam和Steve都已经习惯体察他的心情。以Bucky的标准来说，见Steve回来他已经算是非常开心了。他现身走过来，头发松松地挽在脑后，穿着鸽灰色的瑜伽裤，松松垮垮地挂在胯上，此外明显什么都没穿。他在Steve旁边蜷到沙发上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。

“嘿Buck。”Steve不敢置信地看过Bucky裤子超薄的面料之后终于说道。他充满乞求地抬眼看向Sam。

Sam残忍地说：“你不如跟Steve一起看你给他录下的小猫纪录片吧。我要跟Kate和Nat出去会儿。”

_你个混蛋_ ，Steve向他做口型。而Bucky越过他去拿遥控器，然后就……就没再退回去，反而紧靠着Steve蜷缩起来。于是Steve要么就得尴尬地有意用手去搭沙发背，要么只能自然而然地把手落在Bucky半裸的屁屁上。

“你说啥来着，Steve？”Sam问。

“我说，希望你今晚玩得尽兴。”Steve大声说。Bucky调出一部猫咪的纪录片，摸出一张柔软的天鹅绒薄毯将两个人一起盖住。

“我想也是。”Sam满意地说。


End file.
